Main MT Bareng Vocaloid!
by Running Until 300KMH
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalo Vocaloid bermain MT? Mungkin mobil mereka tampilannya aneh-aneh semua. Summary abal. Warning: OOC, Abal-abal, Gaje-ness, Garing,  mungkin  typo dan kawan-kawannya


Auhtor : Ini adalah fic pertama ane di fandom Vocaloid. Kalo misalnya ada kesalahan lahir batin (emang manusia) mohon dimaafkan.

Miku : Di fic ini ada pairing nggak?

Auhtor : Sepertinya... No pairing. Kecuali kalo kedepannya ada yang aneh aneh.

Rin : Kita dijadiin antagonis gak?

Len : Iya Auhtor

Auhtor : Gak lah. Kan lo berdua ama Miku jadi Protagonis

Rin+Len : /sweatdrop

Miku : Yang baca Disclaimer siapa ini?

Auhtor : Yak, kali ini Miku aja lah.

Miku : Baiklah

Disclaimer : Auhtor Running Until 300KMH tidak memiliki Vocaloid maupun Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune. Yang dia punya adalah OC dan fic ini. Don't like don't read. Jangan coba-coba main api kecuali mau ditabrak ama DevilSilvianya Auhtor

Auhtor : Kok gayanya kaya Rina Aria ya? /sweatdrop

Miku : Kebetulan aja kali Auhtor

Auhtor : Yak daripada banyak bacot inilah ficnya :D (insert song : Hatsune Miku – Symphonic Dive)

Miku : kok openingnya lagu gw?

Auhtor : eh salah ganti dulu ah (insert song : Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX+ Opening)

* * *

><p>Main MT bareng Vocaloid<p>

**Summary : Bagaimana jadinya kalo Vocaloid bermain MT? Mungkin mobil mereka tampilannya aneh-aneh semua. Summary abal. Warning: OOC, Abal-abal, Gaje-ness, Garing, (mungkin) typo dan kawan-kawannya**

Balapan 1 : Awal Dari Semuanya

Siang itu, Miku, Rin, Len yang pergi ke arcade center untuk bermain MT. Setelah mereka membeli koin, mereka langsung menuju ke mesin MT. Mereka menggunakan 1 mesin untuk bertiga. Setelah Miku memasukkan koin, menginjak gas dan memasukkan kartunya. Tiba-tiba teriakan Miku memenuhi arcade center itu.

"APA APAAN INI! KING GW DIBABAT ABIS AMA RE2 SIALAN ITU?" Teriak Miku.

"Salah sendiri liningnya abal." Kata Len. "Apalagi di Wangan line. Abal abis." Tambahnya.

"Lining Miku kaya gitu dibilang abal?" Tanya Rin. "Bagaimana dengan lining kita len?"

"Oh iya gw lupa. Lining gw lebih abal dari Miku punya." kata Len

"Sialan kau RE2, kalo ketemu pengen gw lempar ke Toyoace mobilnya." kata Miku sambil berdesis. (Auhtor : Miku serem nih. Takut eke. /ngacir)

"Walaupun begitu. Lancer Evo 9 ini akan membalasmu RE2!" Sahut Miku sambil menantang ulang RE2 tersebut.

Setelah berusaha berkali-kali. Apalagi di Wangan Line, tetep saja Miku gagal merebutnya.

"Sial, gagal maning gagal maning." Gumam Miku.

"Miku, gantian dong. Gw penasaran ama King Wangan line itu." kata Rin.

"Rin! Miku aja gagal ngerebutnya apalagi elu." Sahut Len.

"Tapi Len..." kata rin sambil _puppyeyes_

"Glek boleh lah." kata Len.

Akhirnya, Setelah Miku menyerah, Rin mencoba merebut king wangannya RE2 dengan Nissan 350Z berwarna orange. Awalnya sih Rin yakin bisa menang. Namun di 1 kilometer terakhir..

"JEEEGEEEEEERRRR!" Suara efek dari mesin mt yang menandakan kalo Rin menabrak truk yang berada diliningnya

"SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Apa coba tuh Toyoace. Tau-tau dah berpindah jalur ke lining gw. King didepan mata pun hilang." sahut Rin.

"ya ampun Rin. Sabar." Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, kali ini gw coba rebut king tersebut." Kata Len.

Len kali ini berusaha merebutnya dengan Nissan 370Z berwarna kuning. Namun yang terjadi Len menabrak truk pada titik yang sama dengan Rin. Lagi-lagi King yang didepan mata kembali pergi meninggalkan Len.

"..." Len _speechless_

"Udahlah Len, kali ini emang gagal kita merebut king itu. Tapi dalam beberapa hari kedepan pasti bisa lah." Kata Rin.

"Emangnya bisa Rin?" tanya Len

"Sepertinya begitu Len" jawab Rin.

"Eh ngemeng-ngemeng koin kita abis nih. Balik yuk." kata Miku.

"Ide yang bagus Miku. Daripada tambah jengkel. Ya kan Len." kata Rin.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan arcade center. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang Miku, Rin, Len membahas strategi lining untuk mengalahkan RE2 itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, mereka diikuti seseorang. Siapakah dia? Tunggu saja di bawah ini.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Auhtor : Akhirnya chapter 1 ini kelar juga.<p>

Miku : Ngemeng-ngemeng itu orangnya siapa ya?

? : Daripada gw muncul di chapter 2, mending mucul sekarang aja

Miku : Siapa kau?

? : Perkenalkan. Ane Yurippe Kusuda. Nick ane di MT yaitu Yuri. Ane pengguna Mazda Savanna RX-7.

Miku : Oh. Ane panggil Yuri ga apa apa kan?

Yuri : ga apa apa kok.

Auhtor : Rin ama Len kemana Miku

Miku : Mereka tidur Auhtor.

Auhtor : /sweatdrop ya udah jangan lupa untuk...

Auhtor+Miku+Yuri : Review ya. ^^


End file.
